enigma s
by DestinyPrince121
Summary: I am new here so this is the first fanfiction I have wrote I apologise if it is poorly written and not very good.


Enigma s

A young man called syrion is on a bus when the bus stops and let's on another guy who syrion recognises as one of his friend's tempest who he hasn't seen in five years.

Tempest walks towards where syrion is sitting so he puts his hood up in hopes that tempest won't recognise him but he realises he was too slow in putting his hood up because tempest's eyes go wide in shock and he quickens his pace towards syrion and sits down next to him. "syrion is that really you? Syrion reluctantly nods and tempest embraces him in a tight hug syrion tenses up at first then slowly melts into the hug.

"it's so good to see you again how have you been. Syrion sighs. "not so good

how what happened you're not hurt are you? Syrion shakes his head. Tempest sighs in relief. "then what's wrong. "then what's wrong. "Well…my sight has gotten a lot worse since I saw you last I can barely see you know.

Tempest gasps in shock "what how have you been getting around if you can't see properly? Syrion flinches. "well I haven't really this is the first time I've been outside in months. "WHAT not even to go to the shops for food. He shakes his head, "how have you been eating. "I…I have some leftover food in my house. Tempest grumbles in frustration. "leftovers syrion really you can't survive off that… ok you are coming to live with me "NO. Tempest flinches. "what? Syrion runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "I said no I can't stay with you. Tempest sighs. "why? "I will be a burden to you. "what made you think you could ever be a burden to me. Syrion shrugs. "because I have changed a lot since I left to live on my own in more ways than one and definitely not the good kind of changes and because of that everyone I have ever stayed with before I went to live on my own has eventually got annoyed with my unusual habits and eventually ended up kicking me out so I thought it would be better if I remained alone. Tempest glares. "well you thought wrong no one should have to live alone because of other people's opinion of them so please come and stay with me and I promise I will never kick you out and leave you alone again. "I haven't seen you in years you can't expect me to trust your word. Tempest sighs. "well you don't really have much of a choice because without me what have you got? Hmm. Syrion looks down in sadness. "that's what I thought without me you have nothing and I don't want to walk away from you knowing that I could have done something to help…so please come with me and I promise I will never abandon you so what do you say? Syrion stutters looking flustered. "I…I. Tempest hugs him. "please syrion come live with me I don't want to leave you. Syrion slumps in defeat. "fine I will stay with you but don't say I didn't warn you. "ok then let's go this is my stop. He stands up walking down to the front of the bus turns around and gestures for syrion to follow him Syrion rolls his eyes and walks down and stands beside him just as the bus pulls to a stop and the doors open and tempest thanks the driver and walks out syrion stumbling around behind him tempest turns around wondering what is taking syrion so long and his eyes land on syrion stumbling around blindly immediately his face morphs into a look of pity and he gently takes syrion's hand and starts leading him towards his house.

While on the way to his house tempest notices syrion hasn't spoken at all. "syrion you ok. He nods. "really because you haven't spoken once since we got off the bus. Syrion sighs. "I'm fine I... I guess I am just a little bit nervous it's been so long since I have stayed with anyone. Tempest smiles. "you'll be fine you can have as much time as you need to adjust I won't rush you. Syrion sighs in relief. "thanks, tempest this really means a lot to me I promise I will find some way to repay you. Tempest gently squeezes his hand, "you don't need to repay me I am doing this because I want to because I care about you not because I have to. Syrion squeezes his hand back. "I am glad we met again after all this time, Tempest tilts his head to the side in confusion. "why? "because I have never felt happier than when I am with you I am glad I have someone who cares enough about me to let me stay with them. Syrion blushes tempest having noticed smirks then leans down and presses his lips against syrion's in a gentle but needy kiss syrion muffles a protest but tempest kisses him more passionately and he gives in tentatively kissing him back tempest nips at his lips a silent request begging for entrance syrion parts his lips granting him access.


End file.
